


Объясни свою маленькость

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Analysis, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Nonfiction, Не для бартера, фандомная аналитика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Наша гипотеза о том, почему Люк такой маленький.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 челлендж





	Объясни свою маленькость

Смотрите, у нас в каноне (и в кадре) есть как минимум два ангела (не считая падших). Это Люк и Симеон. Обоим не меньше пяти тысяч лет (именно столько прошло с Великой Небесной Войны и падения братьев), но при этом Люк — единственный персонаж, который выглядит ребенком (согласно разработчикам игры, человеческий эквивалент его возраста — десять лет).

А почему?

Мы, конечно же, не претендуем на единственную правильность нашей гипотезы, но попробуем объяснить эту загадку.

В 5-14 Люк говорит, что помнит Люцифера и его _братьев_ , кроме Сатаны, еще ангелами, и что он, Люк, очень восхищался тогдашним Люцифером. Но при этом он совсем не упоминает _сестру_. А ведь Лилит к моменту восстания Люцифера не только уже существовала, но и была относительно взрослой (во всяком случае, не младше, чем подростком) — именно из-за ее любви к смертному человеку и попытки продлить его жизнь при помощи контрабанды с Небес ее приговорили к уничтожению, что и стало последней каплей, поводом для восстания. Люк должен был бы и ее назвать, но почему-то не вспомнил.

Тут надо отметить, что 5 и 6 уроки — это арка Вельзевула, здесь мы не только заключаем с ним пакт, но и вообще впервые погружаемся в события пятитысячелетней давности и связанные с ними переживания. Впервые имя Лилит звучит в 5-2, а в сайдстори 6-C эта арка плавно закрывается: Вельзи слышит во сне голос сестры, когда протагонист держит (или не держит, но в любом случае присутствует в комнате) его за руку, и первым догадывается об особой связи протагониста с Лилит (задолго до того, как мы все узнаем в 16-15, что первый является потомком второй).

И в эту же арку про Лилит и Вельзи вплетена арка Люка, который поругался с Симеоном, временно квартируется в Вельзиной комнате и влипает в неприятности в подземном мавзолее. Как именно? В 6-4 он взял в руки гримуар, нам пока что не говорят, где именно Люк его отыскал; и только в 14-10 мы узнаем, что гримуар хранится не просто в мавзолее, а на груди скульптуры Лилит, что на крышке ее пустой гробницы. Конечно, Люк неугомонный и неуправляемый, но на тот момент он еще относится к демонам с предубеждением и опаской. Стал бы он хватать непонятную, но явно демонически выглядящую книгу, лежавшую на крышке чьего-то гроба, если бы его не заставило какое-то... наитие?

Мы видим здесь явный намек на связь с Лилит не только протагониста, но и Люка.

Не так много известно о космогонии мира игры и различиях ангельских, демонических и человеческих душ, но давайте предположим, что ангелы и демоны, как существа бессмертные (или околобессмертные), имеют душу банально больше, ширше, крупнее или сильнее человеческой. Такие образом, чтобы реинкарнировать Лилит в человека, лорду Диаволо нужно какую-то часть ее души «урезать». Так почему бы не предположить, что этот «отрезанный» кусок (вместе с частью воспоминаний Лилит) отправился обратно на Небеса, где их всеобщий Отец сделал из него... Люка?

Тогда логично, что Люк помнит Люцифера и свое восхищение им (нормальное восхищение своим собственным старшим братом), помнит других братьев, помнит Сатану (равно же и Сатана в девилграм-истории **Hatred** рассказывает о своих отношениях с Лилит — значит, был период, когда он _уже был_ , а она _еще была_ ), но не помнит Лилит — потому что Лилит _сама себя встретить_ не могла. Потому он и не растет — потому что он, по сути, кусочек, а не полноформатный ангел.

Как вам такое, а?

Кстати, вполне возможно, что в 16-10, когда человеческая душа Лилит говорит с протагонистом, находящимся на грани жизни и смерти после атаки Бельфегора, и отдает ему свои силы, чтобы тот выжил, эта часть ее сущности наконец обретает покой и может слиться с ангельской частью; Люк при этой сцене не присутствует, но... А вдруг после этого он сможет начать расти?

Но это, конечно, вряд ли мы сможем увидеть, ведь ~~спрайты персонажей должны оставаться жестко прибитыми к своим местам~~ в игре все-таки время довольно плавно идет, да и ангелы наверняка растут не так же быстро, как человеческие дети. Вот если бы у нас случился таймскип лет так на тыщу... Хотя нет, это протагонист не доживет. Эй, Барбатос, как насчет путешествия в будущее?

***

Кстати, лирическое отступление, простите уж нам его, наш аналитик просто очень любит эту песню.

 _А когда истает плоть моя теплом в декабре —  
В чье спеленутое тело дух мой в марте войдет?  
Ты по смеху отличи меня в соседнем дворе,  
И к тебе с моей усмешкой кто-нибудь подойдет._  
© группа «Башня Rowan» — «Сиреневое пламя»

Возвращая к жизни протагониста, Лилит сама употребряет слово «reborn», т.е. «переродилась», «родилась заново»; да и тот мужик, которого она любила, был смертельно болен и собирался помирать (непонятно, успешной ли оказалась ее преступная авантюра с продлением его жизни ангельской кормежкой). К тому же, свои воспоминания об ангельской жизни Лилит тоже потеряла по условиям реинкарнации и обрела только после смерти (она сама говорит об этом там же, в 16-10). В общем, скорее всего, она прожила свою счастливую смертную жизнь с другим человеком, а не с тем же самым (так что кейс возможной педофилии и/или груминга мутным мужиком свеженькой новорожденной бэби-Лилит можно не рассматривать, ура).

~~Но песня все равно нравится, и вообще она не о том.~~


End file.
